Multiservice access switches provide Ethernet access services and generally include a plurality of cards mounted in a chassis. The cards include electrical components mounted thereon to facilitate providing the Ethernet access services.
One problem associated with multiservice access switches is electrostatic discharge (ESD). This problem is heightened where the electronic components are connected to conductive equipment services. The static discharge can damage the electrical components and other components electrically connected thereto. Accordingly, a need exists for electrical components in which electrostatic discharge is substantially prevented.
Another problem associate with multiservice access switches is electromagnetic interference (EMI). Electrical circuits can be a source of EMI, which can interrupt, obstruct or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the electrical circuit. Accordingly, a need exists for electrical components in which electromagnetic interference is substantially reduced.